roblox_the_rake_tmfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Survival
Entering the Server Never wander. When a player enters the server, they are spawned in a random spot. When observed, many players make a bad decision to wander aimlessly in the forest. This move can be risky, as the Rake is known to wander in open spaces, which can cause a run-in(s) with the creature. The best approach is to look out for landmarks and locate a shelter as soon as possible. Listen for Sounds & Movement. When entering a server, sounds are vital to surviving. The player can predict the situation, increasing his chance of survival. If you hear static sounds or heartbeats, then look around. the Rake should be about 90 studs away from you. If you see the Rake, run in the opposite direction of where he is coming from. DO NOT Zig-Zag. The rake is a monster, not an alligator. If you hear sniffing, the Rake is near you. If there are screams, the other players have accidentally hurt themselves, but keep alert just in case. However, if the screams are accompanied by slashes, it is confirmed the Rake is attacking a player. If the Rake is in the area, run out of the area as soon as possible. Always remember to check the Radio, players commonly report where the Rake is with it. Remember landmarks. Landmarks such as the cave and well can indicate a nearby shelter. The well is close to the safe house. The cave is close to the tower and shop. The Safe House The Safe House, although the name implies otherwise, is not actually very safe. It is located near the Well. If you find the Safe House, grab the radio in the back of the building. It is useful for communication. The Safe House has a door and lights. The lights attract the Rake and drain power, so it is not recommended to use them. The door does not attract the Rake, but it drains power, so it should only be used when the Rake is close. It is a good strategy to have a player with Night-Vision goggles watching outside. They can watch for the Rake. If the Rake comes, he will start trying to get on the roof. It is not a good idea to run, as he will follow you. However, if he gets on the roof, he will break the ceiling. Then you should run. It is a good idea to go with other players and to split up when you try to escape. That way, the Rake will only chase one of you. If you run from the Safe House, it is a good idea to go to the Tower. The Tower The tower can actually be one of the safest places in the map. If you climb up to the top, you can use spotlights, although they attract the Rake and drain power. If the Rake comes, you do not want to be on the top, as he will climb up and attack you. If you try to jump off, you will take major fall damage, enough to make you crawl. The safest place at the tower is surprisingly at the bottom of the ladder. If you stand there, the Rake cannot get you, due to some sort of glitch that causes him to climb it instead of slash you. If you face away from the ladder though, he can sometimes get you. Because of this glitch, players like to cause Blood Hour here because one person can stand at the bottom attracting the Rake while the other players gain back stamina and health. The Base Camp The Base Camp is okay to stay at because it is at the bottom of the map, away from the Rake. If he gets to you though, it is easy for him to kill you. It is also not recommended to stay there at the start of the round, as the Cave, where the Rake spawns, is pretty close to the Camp. The Flare Coordinate paper spawns here, and you can use it to find the Flare Gun. The Power Station The Power Station is not normally a good place to stay long because of the electrified water and few hiding spots. You must go to the Power Station to reactivate the power. The Power Station is sometimes good to wait because it is in the corner of the map. The Shop The Shop, during the day, is where you get your items. During the night it does not help other than being in the corner of the map. It is somewhat close to the Cave, so the Rake will sometimes come after you when he spawns. The leaderboard is behind the shop.